Deidara And The Cherry Blossom
by FreekyVampire000
Summary: School is starting...And Sakura's best friend, only friend, and girlfriend, Hinata, has to move away. Sakura is very lonely. But what happens when the unusually comforting group of people come to her school? Can Deidara save Sakura from death?
1. Chapter 1

BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! My alarm clock shrieked loudly.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, I swatted at my alarm clock, causing it to crash into the floor. "Aww, damn! Mom's gonna beat me big time...there goes another alarm clock..."

I was seventeen years old and went by the name if Sakura Haruno. I had so called 'beautiful' jade eyes and bubblegum pink hair. People thought I was mentally insane because I dressed in a "Gothic" fashion, according to them. What they didn't know is that I am mentally insane. There's a voice in my head that I talk to, some people would say that she's just a hallucination but I know differently. She's very real, and apparently she's one of my long-since-dead relatives. Her name is Sayuko Haruno and she is so kind, wise, and helpful.

So, anyway, it was the first day of school again, oh joy I thought sarcastically. I despised school, and the school itself, teachers and students despised me, too. Oh, and did I mention that I'm abused and I cut my wrists because I'm depressed? Oh. I guess I forgot, but it doesn't really matter anyway.

I yawned, slipped out of bed, and went to the shower.

As the water was streaming down my body I stared blankly at the water. Hm, that's weird, normally on the first day of school I have the feeling something bad will happen, it always does...but I don't have that feeling today.... I frowned, how could anything bad not happen? I wondered.

I shrugged it off and stepped out of the shower, drying off and going to my room. I slipped on black undies and a black bra. After putting on a simple black tank top I put on my HIM sweatshirt, I put on a black miniskirt and leggings, at last came my shiny combat boots. I put on a thick coat of black eyeliner and lipstick. After brushing my hair and teeth and glancing at the mirror I went downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and finally left my Home of Hell to go to the only other Torture Chamber in the world: school.

I didn't have a car, so I had to leave extra early because it's a 25 minute walk...something I dreaded every day. And today, the worst thing would be that Hinata won't even be at school...I almost ditched but decided that was not the smartest idea.

I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard loud noises across the street, I glanced over my shoulder and about 2 cars each filled with people in black clothing with red clouds on them. I'd never seen them before so they must be new, I guessed.

I felt eyes on me so I couldn't help but look at one of the windows, and sure enough, there was a guy looking at me. I couldn't see his face and it bothered me. I doubted any of them would accept me as a friend; wouldn't they just go with the flow and ignore me like everyone else? Of course, quite a few people didn't leave me alone, sure people thought I was a freak, but boys still whistled at me. Plus the girls and guys even tried to play pranks on me. These guys wouldn't be different.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing walking alone in the cold?"The driver of the first car asked.

I looked at him, my eyes widened slightly but then I quickly recomposed myself. He had blue skin, gill-like things on his face, and blue hair. Hehe....he reminds me of a fishy.... "Going to school."I said simply.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'd rather deal the preppy-Konoha stalkers now than later..." I grabbed a rock and threw it at a bush.

"Oww!" Two girls yelled, they came out of the bush in all pink clothes. "Like you have any right to do that!" One said and the other agreed.

I mimicked their girl-ish voices, "Like you have any right to stalk me!"

"At least we don't dress like a freak and only have one soon to be none friends!" Then they left. I wasn't shocked that they'd said that, it was usual behavior.

"Wow, those were some real bitches."Fishy said.

"That's Konoha-High for ya. Now what are you still doing here?"

"Um...we're kind of lost, so could you show us the way to school?"Fishy asked.

"Sure." Then I heard someone behind me.

"Saku!"A female voice screamed I whirled around and saw Hinata running towards me. A big smile stretched out on my face, Hinata was the only one who could make me smile.

"Hi Hina!"I hugged her tightly.

"I wanted to say goodbye....we're....leaving."Hina said sadly.

My smile faded and I stared at her in shock, "B-But I-I thought th-that was t-tomorrow!"I was on the verge of tears; I was already starting to breath heavier. "Oh, Hina! You can't leave me! I might as well just shoot myself now!" I hugged Hina again.

Hinata pushed me away, her face gone dead serious. "Don't do anything irrational, Saku. When we turn 18 we'll move in with each other, no one be able to stop us. Okay?"

"Okay Hina...we will."I nodded.

Hinata smiled, she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too, Hinata."I replied automatically. She was the most important person to me ever.

"So you have my phone number and email?"Hinata asked, making sure.

I nodded, "And you have mine?" Hinata nodded.

"You have my heart, Sakura. Hinata said quietly to me.

"And you have mine."

Hinata turned and began walking away, a single tear slid down my cheek. Then I remembered that the guys were still there. I turned to them, "Lets go to school."I said monotone.

Fishy nodded. And I led them to school, walking as quickly as I could so they wouldn't have to drive too slowly. We arrived at Konoha-High. The two cars parked and all the men got out, I was about to walk away when Fishy said, "Why don't you hang with us?"

I shrugged. "M'kay." We sat on the bleachers.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Fishy said. "I'm Kisame."

Without thinking I said this out loud, "That doesn't sound like Fishy..." All the boys laughed.

Kisame smirked, "You were thinking of calling me Fishy?" I nodded. Kisame smirked again and shook his head. "This is Itachi"--He gestured to a guy who had red eyes and long black hair that was in a ponytail--"This is Hidan"--he gestured to a guy with pale eyes and white hair--"This is Zetsu"--he gestured to a guy who had green hair, half of his face was pale white and the other seemed to be burned black, he had yellow eyes--"This is Kakuzu"--he gestured to a guy who wore something that covered everything but his eyes which were yellow--"This is Tobi"--He gestured to a guy who was wearing an orange, swirly mask, it had on eye-hole--"This is Sasori"--he gestured to a guy with pale blue-green eyes and red hair--"And this is Deidara," Finally he pointed to a guy with long blond hair, some of it covered about half of his face and the rest was tied in the back, he had the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

I blushed a little when I looked at him but then I quickly looked away. "Sakura Haruno." I said. I looked at each guy as I said his name, "Hello Kisame--cough cough FISHY cough cough--, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara."I blushed again when I looked at Deidara. Damn!

"If you get to call me Fishy then I get to call you Blossom."Kisame said.

I shook my head, "Not Blossom. Something else."

"Why?"

"That's what Hina called me when we were alone..."I trailed off.

"Were you guys together or something?"Sasori asked.

I nodded. "Ooh, lesbi!" Tobi said excitedly. "I've never met a lesbi before!!"

"Not lebsi, you dope, bisexual." I corrected him.

"Ohh, interesting..."Zetsu said.

"Hidan, give me your lunch money."Kakuzu demanded.

"No way!"Hidan said, "You have your own lunch money!!!"

Kakuzu tackled Hidan and they both fell off the bleachers. I raised my eyebrows. "Umm..."

"Don't worry they always do this."Itachi smirked.

"Deidara, you're being so quiet. Something wrong?"Sasori asked Deidara.

My eyes immediately shot to him, I looked at him soon enough to see that he was staring at me. What was wrong?

"Huh? Oh...nothing..."Deidara said quickly.

"I will find out why you're being quiet, Deidara, just you wait..."Sasori said.

"Hello Sakura."A male's voice said behind me.

"Oh, fuck!"I spun around quickly and took a huge step back. "What do you want, Sasuke?!"I growled.

Amusement flashed in his eyes. "Why are you hanging out with them when you could be hanging out with me?"

"Why would I cheater?! Now leave!!"I yelled at him.

"Sasuke..."Itachi said quietly but his voice was full of anger.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked, he turned and walked away. "I'll be back." He said to me.

"You ignorant bastard!"I hissed. "Shit! God damn it! This year is gonna be fucking hell, I'm gonna kill his ass one day I swear it!"I was saying to myself, but I was being rather loud.

"Wow, she's got some anger held up inside," Sasori mused.

I sighed and shook my head. "What are you guys' schedules?"I asked.

"It'd take too long for us to read our schedules to you so just read your schedule to us and we'll see who's in which class." Itachi suggested.

That seemed like it'd be a lot easier. "Fine," I said.

"Homeroom: In the gym with Guy.---Deidara

1st Hour: Math with Kakashi Hatake.---Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu

2nd Hour: Social Studies with Shizune.---Deidara, Tobi.

3rd Hour: Science with Kurenai.---Deidara, Sasori, Fishy.

4th Hour: Gym with Guy---Deidara, Fishy, Hidan, Itachi.

Lunch---All

5th Hour: Language Arts with Asuma.---Deidara, Itachi.

6th Hour: Art with Temari.---Deidara, Sasori.

7th Hour: Study Hall with Ibiki.---All.

"Aww, Tobi only has two classes with Sakura-Chan!"Tobi complained.

"Deidara is in all of her classes."Fishy grinned. I blushed, it was true, I got to see him in every hour...

YES!! Sayuko cheered.

"YES!!" what? I asked.

You're in the same classes as Deidara...and I know you are starting to have feelings towards him even though you've only known him for one day. And when you feel this strongly about something it's my job to cheer when something good happens....maybe he will help heal the gap in your heart that's there because Hina left...

HINA DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME!!!!! IT WAS HER PARENTS!!!!!!

I know, I know. I'm just saying.

"Uhh, Sakura?" Deidara was saying my name.

"Huh? What? Who died?" I asked in a rush.

Tobi laughed, "Your social-ness died for about 2 minutes."

I blushed. "Oops." Oops was right. How could I possibly be falling in love with someone I've only known for like a half an hour?!

But I couldn't deny that it was true.

This would be an interesting year…


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned, "You ready for gym, Dei?"I'd started calling him that in 2nd hour; he seemed ok with it so that's my new nickname for him. At least I thought it was mine until 3rd hour when I figured out that Puppet (that's what I call Sasori now) and Fishy call him Dei, too. So obviously I need to think of a better name for him.

I laughed out loud when the Akatsuki gang couldn't figure out a good nickname for me. I had a pretty good idea of what to call them all:

Deidara-Dei (I'll think of something else later)

Kisame-Fishy

Sasori-Puppet

Itachi-Killer

Hidan-Blood-Boy

Kakuzu-Money-Bags

Zetsu-Mr. Flower

Tobi-Tobi.......

Ok fine, I'll admit it, I wasn't creative enough to think of a nickname for Tobi, I was thinking of something that had "Swirly" in it but decided otherwise. Of course, Tobi had thrown a mini fit.

"Yeah, I guess so, un!"Apparently Dei had gotten his attitude back.

Blood-Boy whispered something to Dei, it sounded like "Now you get to see what Sakura looks like in gym clothes, just don't get caught staring..."

I pretended to not hear them and just continued walking. We entered the gym and I headed to the locker room. They didn't spare us a single day. Guy was all about fitness and stuff like that, so he gave a short speech then made us get exercise immediately.

I entered the girls' locker room and took off my clothes and replaced them with gym clothes. Seriously, it was like they wanted boys to stare at the girls, the pants really made your ass look good.

I walked out and saw that everyone was supposed to be stretching. So I didn't what they were doing and stretched, after another minute Dei, Blood-Boy and Fishy all came out of the boys' locker room. They saw me and immediately walked over to where I was.

"Hey."I said.

They greeted me with either a nod or a "hi". Then they stretched, too. I kept looking at Dei. Dear God...he was so effing hot!! I almost wanted to throw myself on him, but I restrained myself.

We began jogging, then running, and then jogging again. I was the quickest runner, it was always like that every year. I wonder if you're the fastest runner if it matters that you almost ran into people because you were distracted by the hot Akatsuki blond boy in the room...

Dei was panting when he came up to me, "Wow....You're....really fast...I'm....impressed, un." He smiled at me and I blushed a bright pink. God! Why did he have to be so charming? Why did he have to make me feel comfortable? Why am I falling for him when I promised my heart to Hinata? Why do I feel accepted by these strange new people...?

"Th-Thanks..."I looked away.

Fishy came up to us, he gulped down an entire bottle of water in like two big slurps. "I have a nickname for you, Sakura!"

I lifted one eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"Please, PLEASE, let it be something that isn't embarrassing...

"Speedy! 'Cause you're so damn fast!"Fishy said, satisfied.

"We'll all think of a better nickname for her later, Kisame, but for now we can stick with that, un." Dei's eyes sparkled when our gazes locked for like 2 seconds...then I blushed again(sheesh I hated blushing, it reminded me of Hina.) and looked down.

"You should join the Akatsuki..."Killer (hehehehe can't believe Itachi actually let me nickname him!!=^.^=) said quietly.

"That would be awesome..."Fishy said.

"Do you think that she could actually pass the test?"Blood-Boy asked.

Dei looked worried as soon as the word test came up...I guess that means the test is bad?

"What test?"I asked curiously. Why would it make Dei upset...?

Killer looked at me, "Would you want to join the Akatsuki?"

"Sure," I said. Anything to be closer to Dei-Dei.... I thought.

"Are you a good fighter?"Fishy asked.

"It depends....."I said.

"Can we please just deal with this later?...We should hang out after school, un!" Blood-Boy, Fishy, and Killer apparently understood why Dei-Dei wanted a change of subject. "So are you in, Sakura, un?" Dei-Dei asked hopefully.

I was about to say yes but then remembered that I was supposed to go home right after school...I already knew what was gonna happen there. "Sorry, but I can't..."

Dei-Dei looked disappointed, and so did the others.

* * *

In art, we were supposed to draw a picture of anything we wanted. Puppet drew a picture of a boy puppet and a girl puppet; he said they were his parents. Dei-Dei drew a picture of a girl surrounded by exploding birds. It kind of look like me.... And I drew a picture of two girls, holding hands and smiling hugely. Their eyes seemed to hold a lot of love; for each other. They were surrounded in a border of beautiful flowers. And those two girls were Hinata and me.

"You really loved her didn't you, un?"Dei-Dei asked me silently.

I nodded. "...yeah...I really did."

* * *

School ended and I was about to head home.

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Sakura-Chan?"Tobi complained.

"Sorry." I said, and started walking home. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked for any messages. Hinata sent me one text.

_Hinata: Hi, Blossom, how was school?_

I started replying.

_Sakura: It was torture with you....I met a few new friends though....but still....I miss you so much... :'(_

_It didn't take very long for Hinata to reply._

_Hinata: Aww, I miss you too....so tell me about your new friends._

_Sakura: They're really nice, they're part of the Akatsuki gang. _

_Hinata: All guys, huh?_

_Sakura: Yah._

_Hinata: Are any of them hot?_

_Sakura: Well....Deidara is....but I don't wanna liiiike anybody, I need to wait for you..._

_Hinata: Blossom, I'll let you date.....I don't want you life to be held back because of me. Have fun. I'll try and visit soon._

_Sakura: Ok....but I don't WANT to date....I only wanna be with you. I gotta go......I'm....home...._

_Hinata: :( Good luck, Blossom. Love you._

_Sakura: Love you, too._

And then I turned my phone off. And walked up to the house, opened the door, and finally stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara**

Oh, no! I forgot to give Speedy the picture I made for her! I thought frantically.

"Hey, you guys, I need to go to Speedy's house to give her something, un." I said coolly.

Fishy agreed, "Ok." So we drove to Speedy's house(she gave us her address). I was about to knock on the door when I heard shuffling on the other side. I crept over to the window a peeked inside...

**Inside The House**

Sakura was sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the woman in front of her, "What's wrong, little brat?" The woman spat, coldy.

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing..."

"Don't seem so emotionless!"Then she slapped Sakura. I almost busted through the window and killed Sakura's mother. How dare she hurt Sakura? The girl who he just now realized he was completely fallen for. The slap had caused Sakura to fall over a little bit, but she sat back up right, there was a small stream of blood coming down from her lip. Oh, Sakura...

"I need to save her from this place, un...."Sakura's mother heard me and started towards the window, I fled to the car and it drove out of sight. "We need to get her away from here, un." I said.

"Why?" Fishy asked.

"You should've seen, Kisame, she's abused. Her mother fucking slapped her, and who knows what else that bitch of a mother does to her, un!"By now I was really close to yelling.

Kisame's eyes widened. "What?"

"You fucking heard me! We need to save her from there, soon, un...."


End file.
